Gallery of U.S. Route shields
A U.S. Route shield '''(sometimes called a '''U.S. Highway shield, or a United States Numbered Highway shield) is a highway shield designed with a white shield with black numbers on a white shield-shaped background on a black square background that is used for indicating United States Numbered Highways. This is a gallery of U.S. Route shields. Blank US Blank.png US Blank (wide).png US Blank (CA).png US Blank (CA) (wide).png 0 - 99 US 0.png US 1.png US 2.png US 3.png US 4.png US 5.png US 6.png US 7.png US 8.png US 9.png US 10.png US 11.png US 12.png US 13.png US 14.png US 15.png US 16.png US 17.png US 18.png US 19.png US 20.png US 21.png US 22.png US 23.png US 24.png US 25.png US 26.png US 27.png US 28.png US 29.png US 30.png US 31.png US 32.png US 33.png US 34.png US 35.png US 36.png US 37.png US 38.png US 39.png US 40.png US 41.png US 42.png US 43.png US 44.png US 45.png US 46.png US 47.png US 48.png US 49.png US 50.png US 51.png US 52.png US 53.png US 54.png US 55.png US 56.png US 57.png US 58.png US 59.png US 60.png US 61.png US 62.png US 63.png US 64.png US 65.png US 66.png US 67.png US 68.png US 69.png US 70.png US 71.png US 72.png US 73.png US 74.png US 75.png US 76.png US 77.png US 78.png US 79.png US 80.png US 81.png US 82.png US 83.png US 84.png US 85.png US 86.png US 87.png US 88.png US 89.png US 90.png US 91.png US 92.png US 93.png US 94.png US 95.png US 96.png US 97.png US 98.png US 99.png 100 - 199 US 100.png US 101.png US 102.png US 103.png US 104.png US 105.png US 106.png US 107.png US 108.png US 109.png US 110.png US 111.png US 112.png US 113.png US 114.png US 115.png US 116.png US 117.png US 118.png US 119.png US 120.png US 121.png US 122.png US 123.png US 124.png US 125.png US 126.png US 127.png US 128.png US 129.png US 130.png US 131.png US 132.png US 133.png US 134.png US 135.png US 136.png US 137.png US 138.png US 139.png US 140.png US 141.png US 142.png US 143.png US 144.png US 145.png US 146.png US 147.png US 148.png US 149.png US 150.png US 151.png US 152.png US 153.png US 154.png US 155.png US 156.png US 157.png US 158.png US 159.png US 160.png US 161.png US 162.png US 163.png US 164.png US 165.png US 166.png US 167.png US 168.png US 169.png US 170.png US 171.png US 172.png US 173.png US 174.png US 175.png US 176.png US 177.png US 178.png US 179.png US 180.png US 181.png US 182.png US 183.png US 184.png US 185.png US 186.png US 187.png US 188.png US 189.png US 190.png US 191.png US 192.png US 193.png US 194.png US 195.png US 196.png US 197.png US 198.png US 199.png 200 - 299 US 200.png US 201.png US 202.png US 203.png US 204.png US 205.png US 206.png US 207.png US 208.png US 209.png US 210.png US 211.png US 212.png US 213.png US 214.png US 215.png US 216.png US 217.png US 218.png US 219.png US 220.png US 221.png US 222.png US 223.png US 224.png US 225.png US 226.png US 227.png US 228.png US 229.png US 230.png US 231.png US 232.png US 233.png US 234.png US 235.png US 236.png US 237.png US 238.png US 239.png US 240.png US 241.png US 242.png US 243.png US 244.png US 245.png US 246.png US 247.png US 248.png US 249.png US 250.png US 251.png US 252.png US 253.png US 254.png US 255.png US 256.png US 257.png US 258.png US 259.png US 260.png US 261.png US 262.png US 263.png US 264.png US 265.png US 266.png US 267.png US 268.png US 269.png US 270.png US 271.png US 272.png US 273.png US 274.png US 275.png US 276.png US 277.png US 278.png US 279.png US 280.png US 281.png US 282.png US 283.png US 284.png US 285.png US 286.png US 287.png US 288.png US 289.png US 290.png US 291.png US 292.png US 293.png US 294.png US 295.png US 296.png US 297.png US 298.png US 299.png 300 - 399 US 301.png US 302.png US 309.png US 310.png US 311.png US 312.png US 319.png US 320.png US 321.png US 322.png US 330.png US 331.png US 340.png US 341.png US 350.png US 360.png US 366.png US 370.png US 371.png US 377.png US 378.png US 380.png US 383.png US 385.png US 389.png US 395.png US 399.png 400 - 499 US 400.png US 405.png US 412.png US 425.png 500 - 599 US 550.png 900 - 999 US 911.png California-style US 6 (CA).png US 40 (CA).png US 47 (CA).png US 48 (CA).png US 50 (CA).png US 60 (CA).png US 66 (CA).png US 70 (CA).png US 80 (CA).png US 86 (CA).png US 91 (CA).png US 95 (CA).png US 97 (CA).png US 99 (CA).png US 101 (CA).png US 199 (CA).png US 299 (CA).png US 395 (CA).png US 399 (CA).png US 466 (CA).png Sintopia-style US 10 (SA).png US 28 (SA).png US 32 (SA).png US 37 (SA).png US 38 (SA).png US 39 (SA).png US 44 (SA).png US 47 (SA).png US 48 (SA).png US 80 (SA).png US 86 (SA).png US 94 (SA).png US 144 (SA).png US 247 (SA).png US 295 (SA).png US 310 (SA).png US 405 (SA).png US 911 (SA).png Old Florida-style US 1 (FL).png US 17 (FL).png US 19 (FL).png US 23 (FL).png US 27 (FL).png US 29 (FL).png US 41 (FL).png US 90 (FL).png US 92 (FL).png US 98 (FL).png US 129 (FL).png US 192 (FL).png US 221 (FL).png US 231 (FL).png US 301 (FL).png US 319 (FL).png US 331 (FL).png US 441 (FL).png Category:Galleries